


Ian Snaps Mickey’s Neck

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Ian, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Title says it all





	Ian Snaps Mickey’s Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry ♡

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, fuck! Oh, Mickey!” Ian panted as he pounded into his boyfriend from behind. He snapped his hips into him relentlessly, and was gripping him so tight he could see where the bruises would form.

“Shit…right there, yeah! Right fucking there—Oh, fuck, Ian!” Mickey cried out when he felt Ian’s dick hitting his prostate and practically splitting him in two. He was so full of cock, it was glorious. Ian pumped him harder, really getting up in him and barely pulling out. Mickey grinded back on him and whimpered from the brutal onslaught. Ian smacked his ass a few times and he yelped.

“Mm, so fucking hot, Mick…taking my cock like this…I’m close!” Ian groaned, leaning up from Mickey’s back and taking hold of him. He pulled out then shoved back in over and over, picking up his pace even more so that the bed was shaking.

“Jesus Christ! Ahh! Oh! Oh my God, Ian…I’m gonna…I’m—fuck!” Mickey shouted, his heart was racing and his hands were searching for purchase. Ian was fucking him so good, he was seeing stars. He felt like he was going to die when Ian grabbed his neck and slammed in at full force. “Ugh-!”

There was a loud sound, a crude snapping noise. It was sharp and echoed through the room, effectively bringing the intense activity to a screeching halt. Ian froze. The body at his mercy froze too. He looked down at what he had done with his powerful, out of control fucking.

“Oh shit…oh shit…” he gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth in shock. His eyes were wide and now his heart was pounding for a different reason. What had he done?

Ian climbed off the bed carefully and stared, trying to rapidly figure out what to do. He was so fucked.

“What…what was that?”

Ian jumped, spinning around and immediately going red with panic and regret. “I’m so…I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean…to…”

“Ian, what the hell!” Mickey shouted, chambering off the bed. He’d been lost in ecstasy mere seconds ago, but now he was being engulfed by anger and sadness. He crouched down and picked up the two pieces of his guitar, holding together pathetically by the strings. It was broken. His heart dropped in his chest.

“Mickey, I’m really sorry. I got carried away, I forgot it was there. I’m so so sorry, Mick,” Ian pleaded, seeing the look on Mickey’s face. He didn’t say anything, though. “Mick?”

Mickey finally looks up at Ian, catching his sad green eyes. He smiled weakly. “Was playing this that day…when I finally showed up.”

Ian is confused for a second. “You mean after I got out of the hospital?”

Mickey nodded. “Hadn’t even picked it up in a long time until then,” he admitted then chuckled, “I was naked and your sister came and told me to get my head out of my ass.”

Ian lifted an eyebrow. “Fiona?” That day was still pretty foggy in his memory.

“Uh..Debs,” Mickey says. He looks back down at his guitar and feels pain all over again. “She was right. Couldn’t drink you away…couldn’t even play you away with this thing. Used to be good.”

Ian steps closer and puts his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Mickey shrugged. He’d been playing around with it earlier, waiting for Ian to get off work at Patsy’s. Maybe he was trying to remember the right chords to play him something, but Ian had ambushed him. He hastily leaned it against his amp by the bed, eager and distracted by how horny his boyfriend was. It was stupid. It could’ve fallen even if Ian hadn’t been dicking him down to the extreme. And now the neck was snapped and there was no way Lana would let him get it fixed over getting more diapers for Yevgeny. He could see how distraught Ian was that he’d fucked up, and that honestly made him feel worse than his ruined instrument.

“Guess you still don’t know your own fucking strength,” he teased lightly.

Ian’s shoulders lifted a little. “Guess not.”

Mickey snorted, smiling at his doofus. Ian smiled back. Mickey put the pieces on the floor by the closet then took Ian’s hand and led him back to the bed. He cupped his face and kissed him passionately, before sitting with Ian between his legs.

“What are—“

“You didn’t come,” Mickey answers, already beginning to stroke Ian hard again.

“Mick, it’s okay, you don’t—oh, fuck, that feels good,” Ian sighed, giving in to his boyfriend’s warm mouth.

It took several months, but with some last resort help from Svetlana, Ian was able to get Mickey’s guitar neck fixed. He played him a song.

 


End file.
